This invention relates generally to the field of devices, apparatuses, systems and methods for performing sound measurements of locomotive horns, and in particular relates to such devices, apparatuses, systems and methods that are automated.
Locomotive horns are warning providers to alert persons and vehicle drivers of oncoming railroad trains, and must be sufficiently loud in all directions and in all weather conditions to provide adequate warning as the locomotive approaches grade crossings. Federal regulations from the Federal Railroad Administration require testing of all locomotive horns under prescribed conditions, and all locomotives must be certified by Jun. 24, 2010 as meeting minimum standards in order to comply with 49 CFR Parts 222 and 229. The regulations specify acceptable decibel ranges (96 to 110 dBA), testing equipment parameters, meteorological conditions and the like such that accurate and consistent measurements are obtained.
The methodology in use currently is to perform this horn testing manually utilizing testing personnel. On the positive side, manual testing procedures can be performed with relatively inexpensive equipment that is mobile, such that testing can occur at varying locations. The drawbacks to this manual testing procedure are that it is labor intensive, resulting in high relative personnel costs, the instruments must be set up and moved for each locomotive being tested, the tests can be performed in only one travel direction at a time, most locomotives must be tested in both directions so the number of required horn soundings is doubled, thereby increasing noise pollution, the data must be processed before the results are known, the testing takes a significant amount of time for each locomotive, the testing personnel are exposed to the elements and to multiple high decibel horn soundings, calibrations of the instruments must be performed often, etc.
It is an object of this invention to provide a locomotive horn testing system that addresses the problems of manual testing by providing an automated system and methodology having a dedicated testing location with installed instruments, wherein the testing in both travel directions is performed simultaneously, the testing procedure is rapid, results are immediately reported, on-the-ground operational personnel are not required, and testing costs are reduced.